


News Flash

by guiltyreasons



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Accidenal Confessions, Eddie's Abuela ships it, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Fighting, Homophobia, M/M, Which are totally not confessions, religious homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 08:41:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30086430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guiltyreasons/pseuds/guiltyreasons
Summary: A slip of the tongue has Buck calling Eddie his boyfriend instead of his best friend. No big deal, right? Except it was broadcast on the six o'clock news. Eddie's parents catch wind of it and their reaction is less than accepting. Luckily, Buck is there to help out.
Relationships: Evan "Buck" Buckley & Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 161
Collections: Finished 911 Stories I Love





	News Flash

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks to [ToughPaperRound](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToughPaperRound/) for her amazing beta. It's been a while, but I'm finally putting this fic up.

Buck was covered in sweat and coming off an adrenaline high. 

A Jeep had gone off a cliff and was hanging by the back bumper. The driver had been thrown from the vehicle before it had gone over. Two kids and an infant were trapped inside. Eddie was able to get the infant out in the car seat, but the toddlers had been really scared. Buck had had to talk them down as the car kept shifting and threatening to fall. He’d been in a harness and hanging off the cliff. He’d finally been able to grab both of them at once right before the car went off the cliff. He’d gotten the boys to safety. 

Buck had already handed the kids off to Chim and Hen. He was walking back to the fire truck when he noticed the increased media presence. There was a news helicopter flying overhead and as well as three different stations. It wasn’t uncommon for a big accident to get some coverage, but this was above and beyond. 

A beautiful blonde came running over to him with a camera man behind her. She had a microphone in her hand and thrust it into his face.

“And this is the local firefighter who saved those small children. What’s your name?” the reporter asked.

This wasn’t the first time Buck had been interviewed after an incident. At least this time he had good news to share and was in a pretty great mind set. 

“You can call me Buck,” he said with a big smile at her then at the camera. 

“How did you manage to save those children?” she asked into the mic then presented it back to him. 

“I didn’t do it alone. Gotta give credit where it’s due. It was our Captain Bobby’s plan. He’s the man. And I couldn’t do it without my boyfriend Eddie who saved a freaking baby just a minute ago. And then there are Chim and Hen who keep everyone stable. Without them we’d lose as many as we save,” Buck said wanting to give credit to the whole team. Sure he’d swung away from a falling car with two kids in his arms, but he wouldn’t have been able to do that without Chim on the winch and Bobby’s intelligence. 

Another woman came up to the reporter and whispered into her ear. The reporter seemed excited.

“Gotta wrap this up. We just got word that our mother and her kids are being reunited. Thank you, Buck. You’re a hero,” she said before sprinting off. 

Buck watched her go and heaved a sigh. He hoped he didn’t look too messy. He checked his hair and wished he’d done it a minute sooner. It was sticking up all over from being under his helmet. Least he had a legit reason for looking a little worse for wear. 

“Buck!” Eddie yelled at him from surprisingly close. Buck jumped out of his skin and turned to look at him. Eddie was pissed about something. Buck did not want to be on the receiving end of the rant that was coming.

“What’s up?” Buck asked, trying to be nonchalant. 

“Why did you say that?” Eddie yelled, pointing at the reporter, “What the hell?!”

“I was trying to give you some credit for saving a baby. Shoot me,” Buck said feeling like Eddie was being ungrateful. Eddie didn’t like the limelight much, but this was only positive stuff.

“You called me your boyfriend,” Eddie said, putting special emphasis on the last word.

“I called you my best friend,” Buck said, feeling pretty certain about that.

“No! No you didn’t. I know I’ll win this argument because they caught it on film. That’s a national station. My abuela watches that station, not to mention my parents,” Eddie snapped at him.

Buck’s mouth hung open. He didn’t know what to say. He couldn’t take it back now. Why had he said boyfriend? Wishful thinking much. From Edde’s reaction he was not flattered at all. 

“I am so sorry. We’ll just have to explain-“

“We? Oh no. Me. I’m going to be the one getting the calls. You’ll get Maddie making fun of you and I have to deal with the idiots in my family,” Eddie said and turned, storming off back to the truck.

Buck watched him go, his jaw clenched to keep him from calling Eddie back. He hadn’t meant to cause trouble. Didn’t seem to stop him from doing it. 

“Who kicked your puppy?” Chim asked, coming beside him.

“I messed up,” Buck said, crossing his arms and settling back into a comfortable stance. This was going to get embarrassing fast. Of all the things he could have said. 

“What? How?” Chim asked.

“You’ll have to watch the news at six to find out,” Buck said, wondering how long it would take Eddie to forgive him. 

——-

It was the top story. Those kids they saved were the offspring of a Senator. The interview footage was used and sure enough...

“Holy shit, you called Eddie your boyfriend!” Hen said between fits of giggles. 

Chim was staring at him open mouthed. His lips slowly closed into a smirk before he broke out in a deep belly laugh. Chim was literally rolling on the couch. 

To hide his discomfort Buck opened his phone. The first thing that popped up on his news feed was “Openly gay firefighter saves Senator’s family” with a picture of Buck’s smiling face next to it. He put his phone face down on the coffee table. 

Not five minutes later Eddie was coming up the stairs with his phone to his ear.

“No, Abuela. I promise I would have told you,” Eddie said, glaring at Buck then pointed to his phone. He mouthed ‘told you so’. His grandmother was obviously still talking. Eddie pinched his nose and let out a long sigh. 

Buck felt about an inch tall as Eddie reverted back to Spanish. He watched his aggravated best friend head into the kitchen. 

“You owe that man a cookie,” Hen said pushing on Buck’s shoulders.

“Or some nookie. He is your boyfriend after all,” Chim said, making a kissy face. 

Buck stood up so they both weren’t so in his face. 

“It’s not funny. I feel really bad. I was so excited after the save I had no idea what I was saying,” Buck said running his hands over his shirt, smoothing invisible wrinkles, “Now Eddie is getting all the shit for it.”

“So, it was just a Freudian slip,” Hen said.

“What?” Buck asked, hoping he didn’t understand the term correctly.

“You know, accidentally saying what you’re really feeling. A slip of the tongue to let you express your true feelings,” Chim said, clenching his hands to his chest dramatically, “So romantic.”

“Say that again and I’ll never babysit for you,” Buck said. It only made Chim laugh louder.

“Buck, we all know you're going to be the most doting uncle ever. One look at that kid and you’ll be wrapped around it’s pinky finger. That has nothing to do with me. Empty threat,” Chim reminded him.

Buck hated how right he was. 

“Can we be gentle about this? Eddie was really pissed at me and I don’t want teasing to make it worse,” Buck begged.

“But this is gold,” Hen replied.

“Please,” Buck said, getting desperate.

“Fine, but you’re on bathroom duty all month,” Chim said.

“Okay,” he agreed quickly.

“And you’re babysitting Denny the next time Karen and I have a date night,” Hen said.

“Fine. I’d love to,” Buck said. He really did like that kid. It'd be good to get to know him better.

“This is just too easy,” Chim said but avoided adding any more demands.

“I think,” Eddie said, coming up behind them an exhausted look on his face, “Abuela finally believed me when I said we weren’t together.”

“She didn’t at first? Was she mad?” Buck asked. He really liked Eddie’s family and the idea of being hated by them was heartbreaking. Who would give him leftovers to take to work? Who would make fun of his attempts to speak Spanish? Who would hug him like he was their own grandkid?

“About us being together? No. She sounded more upset that it wasn’t real. She has really been hoping I’d find someone and settle down soon. Keeps talking about one foot in the grave,” Eddie said putting the heel of his hands over his eyes and groaning.

“She’s playing matchmaker between you and Buck?” Chim asked.

“Obviously she’s desperate,” Buck said, hoping it came off as a joke. No one laughed. 

Eddie went into the kitchen again and went straight to the fridge. Buck followed him giving him more space than needed. 

“So,” Buck started hesitantly, “We were supposed to watch that new Pixar movie with Christoper tonight. Is that still on?” Buck’s heart was in his throat. He didn’t know what he’d do if he got ejected from movie night. He’d likely end up drinking away his grief.

“Yes, Buck,” Eddie said quickly as if knowing his thoughts, “I’m annoyed, but not really upset. It was an accident.”

“Thanks Eddie.” Buck said with a big smile. He went forward to hug Eddie. Eddie held up a gallon of milk from the fridge and used it to push Buck off.

“I’m not that happy with you. I haven’t heard from my parents yet,” Eddie reminded him. 

“Maybe they won’t see it.” 

“Let’s hope so.”

————

When Buck arrived at Eddie’s and knocked, it took a while before anyone answered. When the door opened it was Christoper on the other side. 

“Hey, buddy, what are you doing answering the door?” Buck asked, leaning down to get a hug. Christopher fell right into his arms and he breathed in, feeling relaxed for the first time all day.

“You knocked,” Chris said in a way of explanation. 

“You shouldn’t open the door,” he said sitting back and looking at Chris’ face, “It might not always be me. It’s not safe. You should let your dad do it.”

Christopher gave an exasperated sigh and relented, “Okay, Buck. I won’t.”

Buck stood up and resisted the urge to pick Chistopher up. The boy needed to walk sometimes and one day he'd become too big for piggyback rides. Buck hated that idea. 

“Where is your dad?” Buck said following Chris inside and closing, then locking the door behind him.

“He’s in the backyard. He got a phone call and had to go be alone,” Christopher said. 

Buck’s blood ran cold. He had a feeling Eddie’s parents had seen that video. He bit his lip and tried not to show his dread. Christopher had no idea what was going on and shouldn’t. 

As they made their way into the living room Buck checked out the window. Eddie was pacing and making angry arm motions. He was even more pissed than when he’d heard Buck’s slip up. 

Christopher sat down on the couch and unpaused the episode of Avatar that he’d been watching. Buck sat beside him and Christopher naturally fell into his shoulder. He put an arm around the kid and let the contact calm him. It worked until the screen door slammed open. Both of them jumped.

Eddie came in muttering under his breath in Spanish. 

“Everything okay?” Buck asked, feeling so responsible for his mood that it was like an albatross around his neck. 

Eddie took a deep breath and smoothed his hair down. He took another and then a third letting Buck know he wasn’t okay without saying a word.

“No,” Eddie said looking mainly at Christopher, “My parents and I got into a fight. We still love each other, but we disagree.”

Buck was proud of him. After Christopher had accused Eddie of lying to him, Eddie had been going out of his way to be honest with his son. Emotional honesty was the hardest part, but Eddie really was trying to break his shell. Therapy had really helped. 

“Dad, do you need a hug?” Christopher asked with obvious concern in his voice. 

“Yes, I do. Then I need to put a movie on,” Eddie admitted. Christopher got up and wrapped his arm around his dad.

“Buck, come on. We’ve got to make Dad feel better,” Christopher said, giving him a pleading look.

Buck didn’t know what to do. He gave Eddie a curious look and shrugged at him. Eddie rolled his eyes and motioned for Buck to join them.

He got up and went over to them. He wrapped Eddie in a hug smashing Christopher between them. Christopher giggled, but didn’t complain. They stood like that for a good few moments before Eddie let go.

“Movie time,” he said picking Christopher up and putting him back on the couch. Buck followed sitting on the other side. Eddie put the movie on and leaned back with a sigh. He looked at Buck over Christpher’s head and that look said he was still upset, but they would talk later.

The movie was cute. It was a bunch of shorts from the Cars franchise that Christopher had been a fan of all his life. They were able to watch it on Disney+ which Buck had gotten Christopher for Christmas amongst other physical gifts. Eddie hadn’t even complained this year. 

Eddie got up and put Christopher to bed after the movie was done. Buck followed, reading the first half a chapter then letting Eddie finish the rest. He gave them some time alone and went to the kitchen. He got Eddie and himself a beer and set them up at the kitchen able. He sat down and took a long sip.

Within a few minutes Eddie was out of the room and closed the door behind him. His lips were pursed again and his eyes narrowed. He needed to talk or he was going to punch something.

Eddie sat down and thanked Buck for the beer. He took a sip and then sighed.

“Spill,” Buck said.

“They are…” Eddie said shaking his head, “Pissed. Livid. They said I was exposing Christopher to an unsavory lifestyle. They called you a...a slur or two. Repeatedly.”

“Eddie I am so sorry. I never meant to-“

“Stop. We’re not making my issue about you again,” Eddie warned him.

Buck refocused and tried to let go of his guilt. He couldn’t be focused on helping his friend heal if he was in his own head.

“It’s about Christopher,” Eddie said, downing his beer. He got up and headed to get another.

“How so?”

Eddie leaned against the kitchen counter and gripped it so hard his knuckles were white.

“What if he’s gay? How are they going to treat him if he comes out? If they ever speak to him like they did to me just now...god help me.” Eddie said with a deep throaty growl. 

“They had better not,” Buck said. He didn’t know exactly what they had said, but it must have been bad. Eddie was pissed. “Did they calm down when you told them we weren’t dating?”

Eddie’s head popped up then he sheepishly looked down at his beer. 

“I never got around to tell them,” he said with a shrug, “They started the conversation yelling and it just...it got me mad. But don’t worry I’ll be seeing them Friday and I’ll tell them.”

“Friday?” Buck asked.

“They’re coming into town Friday. Didn’t really give me a say in it. Buck, it’s bad. My dad accused me of having a mental breakdown over Shannon’s death and getting brainwashed by you. They threatened to try and take Christopher if I don’t hear reason,” Eddie said, his voice soft as can be. This wasn’t a conversation Christopher ever needed to know about.

“They can’t,” Buck said quickly.

“No. They don’t have a leg to stand on. They are just so mad that I’d be dating a man,” Eddie said, “Can we talk about something else?”

“Of course,” Buck said getting up and going to the couch, “How about a round of Call of Duty? I mean if you can handle getting your ass handed to you by a civilian again.”

“I didn’t spend the last ten years practicing,” Eddie said, grabbing another beer for himself. He came over double fisting and put them on the table. 

“Excuses, excuses,” Buck said eyeing the alcohol.

“You’re staying the night, right?” Eddie asked. 

Buck knew what he was asking and it touched his heart. He was asking if Buck would be here to help with Christopher while Eddie drowned his anger in enough alcohol to cool it. 

“Of course,” Buck said, nudging his shoulder. Eddie smiled then set to putting the game in.

——-

Friday came too quickly. Neither of them had talked about it. Eddie hadn’t heard from his parents again. Chim and Hen seemed to understand there was something not so funny about teasing Eddie after the first joke led to him storming off. Buck just explained that Eddie’s parents hadn’t taken it well and they backed off real quick. 

Buck had sent Eddie a good luck text after work and gotten himself ready for a good night's sleep. Showered and in pajamas, Buck padded through his apartment to get a midnight, or six pm, snack before hitting the hay. 

His phone started buzzing in his pant’s pocket. He pulled it out and saw Eddie’s caller ID. That was fast. He thought his parents would taken longer to give in or for Eddie to kick them out.

He picked up the phone with a casual greeting.

“I need you to come over,” Eddie said with an edge to his voice.

“Why? Aren’t your parents there?” Buck asked.

“They are. That’s why I need you to come over,” Eddie said, “Please, Buck.

Buck was utterly confused, but he’d do anything for Eddie. If Eddie needed backup then Buck was there for it.

“Be there in twenty,” he said then hung up.

He dressed as fast as only a fireman can and grabbed keys, wallet and phone. He drove within the speed limit and followed stop sign rules, but his fingers never stopped tapping on his steering wheel. He pulled into Eddie’s driveway and got out of his truck. He went to the door and knocked. 

There was yelling inside, loud male voices. They faded out as footsteps came to the door. Eddie opened the door and gave Buck a determined look.

“I need you to do me a favor,” Eddie said his face fully feral. Whatever had been going on it had been messy. 

“Anything,” Buck said. Eddie likely wanted to get driven away. He was too upset to drive safely, but Buck could. He would save Eddie from whatever bullshit his parents were pulling.

“I really hope you mean that,” Eddie said then whispered, “Kiss me.”

Buck stared at him then shook his head.

“Wait. What!?” Buck asked, wondering what Eddie had really said. He had to have heard wrong. 

“When we go inside, kiss me. I brought you here so that they can meet my boyfriend,” Eddie said, his voice meaningful. The way Eddie’s parents were acting must have really affected him.

“Are you sure?” Buck asked. This seemed like it would only make things worse.

“Oh yeah. I never thought my parents would act like this. Like I was….wrong somehow for something so stupid. It’s so backwards and I’m not going to take the coward's way out. Tell them what they want to hear.”

“But it’d be the truth….”

“Truth doesn’t matter. The fact they could ever treat me this way isn’t okay. So, just, please,” Eddie said reaching out and taking Buck’s hand, “Play along. Let’s just really piss them off.”

Buck nodded, his mouth dry. He could do that.

They walked in hand in hand. Eddie’s mother was sitting on the couch sobbing quietly. His dad was standing, hands on his hips, as if this was his house and he had a right to be offended in it.

This was all because they thought he was dating Buck. The thought made his hackles rise. There was nothing wrong with him and even less wrong with Eddie. 

He turned and cupped Eddie’s cheeks. He kissed him and felt Eddie put his hands on his hips. It was all for show, but it felt good. Eddie’s lips were so soft. God, this was good. Why had they never kissed before? 

“Enough,” Eddie’s father commanded. 

Eddie broke away slowly, meeting Buck’s eyes. His jaw was set in a firm line and his eyes full of rebellion. 

“Dad, Mom, I’d like you to meet Buck. My boyfriend,” Eddie said reaching out and holding Buck’s hand again.

Eddie’s dad started yelling in Spanish. Buck, despite trying to pick up some words himself, had no idea what he was saying. He understood gringo and Catholic, but that was about it.

“English,” Eddie finally snapped, “If we’re doing this we’re making sure everyone involved can understand.”

“Involved?” Eddie’s father repeated, “He’s not involved in this. This is family business.”

“And I consider him family now,” Eddie said. At least Buck knew that much was true.

“No! No, mijo. He will never be family. A familia is a madre, a padre and children. This...this is a mistake.This is-“ he said and started shaking his head in frustration.

“You want to see family? Come here,” Eddie said walking over and holding out his phone. 

Buck couldn’t see what Eddie was sharing, but he had an idea. He had similar photos on his own phone. Ones where they had taken Christopher to the park, to the beach, at his friend’s birthday parties and just hanging out at the house. Hell, he’d had to buy extra storage for all the images he captured. Bad calls on the job were only eased by those happy memories. Memories that he’d made with Christopher and Eddie. 

“How long have you been exposing this to our grandson?” Eddie’s dad demanded.

“Christopher has known Buck for a long time, since before anything happened. And I dare you to bad mouth Buck around Christopher. That boy adores him,” Eddie challenged. 

“The boy doesn’t understand. How could he?” 

“Please,” his mother said from behind her hands, “You don’t see, Eddie. We’re worried about you?”

“Worried about me being happy? You didn’t seem all that concerned about my happiness when I was with.. with Sharon,” Eddie said. Buck knew how hard it was for him to bring up his deceased wife. And he was glad he could share his strength by squeezing his hand. 

“This isn’t you, Eddie. You had troubles, but you were always a good boy,” his mother tried again.

“And I’m not a good man, a good father now? I’ve got a stable job. I’m in a stable relationship. I’ve got a support group of friends who I consider family. People I can call at two am and they will be with me in a moment if I need them. No question asked,” Eddie said, trying not to yell at his mother.

Buck wondered if they really should call Bobby. Bobby might be able to talk some sense into these people. If he couldn’t he was very good at asking them to leave. Although that would mean exposing the little lie they were playing out. God he hated that Eddie was so mad about something that wasn’t happening. He was disturbing his relationship with his parents for nothing. All because Buck ran his mouth. 

“Stable? What is stable about this? Since when is getting beat up in the streets, spat at and insulted stable?” Eddie’s mother said, finally voicing her true concern.

“This is L.A. not Mexico. That doesn’t happen here,” Eddie defended.

“You’ll go to Hell,” his mother rebutted with grief in her tone.

“I knew you'd never accept me,” Eddie said, his voice not having the same bite anymore.

“Should have never let you move here,” his father hissed.

“I’m a grown man. You don’t let me do anything.You don’t tell me where I can live or who I can date,” Eddie said, wrapping his arm around Buck. That seemed to enrage his father further.

“If we were closer you wouldn't have fallen for this gringo’s tricks,” he said, meeting Buck’s eyes for the first time. Buck didn’t know so much hate could be focused on him at once.

“Tricks? What being nice to me? Taking care of Christopher? Being there when I needed him and owning it when he was in the wrong? The only relationship I ever had before this was full of half truths and fighting. This one actually makes me happy,” Eddie said again.

It was overwhelming to hear Eddie praise him again. It made his heart do little flip flops. It was all true. Everything besides them dating was exactly as Eddie described. Maybe he’d never considered how much he might mean to Eddie. It was always a given, but to hear it was another thing.

“He is using you,” his father snapped.

“For what? I’m a broke, single dad. Buck is a great guy who's kind, has a job he’s passionate about and is the hottest man I’ve ever met. He could do better,” Eddie countered.

“No, I couldn't,” Buck reassured him, giving him a quick peck, “You’re the best I could ever have.”

This was getting a bit too close to the truth. Truths that Buck hadn’t cemented within himself yet. Buck saw a split second of confusion on Eddie’s face before Eddie’s father was yelling at them again. 

“If Shannon hadn’t died you wouldn’t be so confused. That’s all. You were vulnerable-“

“Shannon asked for a divorce,” Eddie told them. From the shocked silence Buck guessed that he hadn’t been honest about that before. “Before the accident. We had a pregnancy scare and it confirmed for her that she didn’t want to be with me anymore. Doesn’t mean her death didn’t hurt, but I don’t want you to think she could have saved me from this. I don’t need to be saved or helped or lectured.”

“We can take you to court-“

“No. You won’t. Christopher is staying with us. He’s safe, healthy and loved. So if you want to threaten me with that again, go ahead! I’m not scared of you,” Eddie screamed at him and it felt like a lifetime of rage was pouring out of him. It almost scared Buck. 

“You are my son and you will do what’s right by your boy. I raised you better than this,” Eddie’s father yelled right back.

“Stop it!” Buck yelled, breaking his silence. He’d been passively listening to the insults and he was done. If Eddie didn’t want him to speak, Eddie would have to stop him. “There is nothing wrong with me being in love with Eddie. Nothing. Your small-minded traditions and religious nonsense can take a hike. I don’t know what you thought you’d accomplish by coming here, but it isn’t going to work. I’m sorry you wasted a trip. Why don’t you go home and spew your evil elsewhere?”

“Says the man who tainted our son,” his mother said from her seat on the couch.

“Tainted? Are you even listening to yourself?" Buck said, then had a sudden idea. His mouth curled into a smirk. “Are you talking about the premarital sex? Because I can fix that.”

Without thinking about it he got down on one knee and took Eddie’s hand. He kissed the back of it while Eddie looked at him dumbfounded.

“This isn’t how I wanted to do this. I don’t even have the ring yet,” he said then witg his best loving smile up at Eddie, “Eddie Diaz, will you marry me?”

Eddie pursed his lips and Buck had a feeling that he was trying not to laugh. Had Buck gone too far? The way Eddie’s face changed into a big smile told him no. He was overjoyed. Buck wondered if anyone else could look so happy over a fake proposal. 

“Yes, of course I’ll marry you. Oh, Buck,” he said, pulling Buck up by his shirt until they were able to kiss again. Buck got his feet on the floor and kissed Eddie like he was starved and these sweet lips were his first food in days. Eddie kissed back, his hand crawling up Buck’s neck up into his hair. It was a turn on to be manhandled like that and in other situations it would be arousing.

Eddie’s father was cursing in Spanish. At least Buck was pretty sure it was cussing. He didn’t know what happened, but after a few minutes the door slammed. Eddie’s parents were gone and they were still kissing. Eddie couldn’t seem to let Buck go. Buck came up for air first. He gave Eddie a shy smile then backed away. 

“They left,” Buck said, breaking the fantasy they had been trapped in. Damn they were good method actors. He wiped his lips off with the back of his hand, realizing they were sore from the intensity of the mini make out session. 

“Right,” he said as he turned and went into the kitchen, “I need tequila.” 

Eddie grabbed a bottle off the very top shelf along with a shot glass. He poured himself a single shot and took it fast. He took another immediately before Buck intervened by grabbing the bottle from him. 

“That was intense,” Buck said with his back to Eddie. He put the alcohol on the table. Eddie came with two shot glasses thuu it’s time and sat down. 

“Yeah, I had a feeling it would be,” Eddie said, filling up both glasses. He didn’t take his shot right away, instead swirling it around in it’s glass. 

“You did?” Buck asked, folding himself into the chair next to Eddie, just a few feet away, but it felt like a chasm after how close they’d been. He had had no idea Eddie had thought about kissing him before.

“I know how my dad is,” Eddie said shaking his head and then opening his arms as if encompassing the room, “Thanks for putting up with all this.”

Oh, they were still talking about his parents' reactions? Of course. The kiss had been fake after all. Buck was the one obsessing. It just really hadn’t felt fake. Eddie had dragged him to his feet and initiated such a passionate embrace. It just didn’t seem like something Eddie would do without meaning it. 

“I told you that I’d do anything to help. I meant it,” Buck said, taking the shot Eddie had poured. He focused on the way it burned down his throat. It did nothing to erase the taste of Eddie on his tongue. 

“Still, this was way above and beyond the call of duty,” Eddie said, still fidgeting with his shot glass. He got up and put away the tequila. 

Buck gave a relieved sigh. He didn’t know if he could handle a drunk emotional Eddie tonight. His own emotions were on high alert and his stomach was already turning from his own little taste of booze. 

Eddie didn’t sit back down. He grabbed a cloth and started wiping down the counters. They weren’t dirty.

“You doing okay?” Buck asked, knowing the answer.

“Fine,” Eddie lied.

“Eddie,” he pleaded.

“I’m tense. I’m angry. I want to hit something,” Eddie said tossing the towel down on the counter then turning, leaning against it. He put his hands palm down on the counter and drummed his fingers on the drawers beneath. 

“Want to hit me?” Buck asked, playfully getting up and going towards Eddie, “Still think I can take you.”

“And mess up that pretty face?” Eddie taunted back.

“So, you really do think I’m the hottest man you’ve ever met,” Buck said closing in on Eddie with a swagger that made him feel confident. Eddie was staring down at their shoes and his cheeks were tinted red.

“Complete exaggeration,” Eddie said, shaking his head. He turned and broke away from Buck going into the fridge. It was like he was fleeing, but couldn’t leave.

Buck sat back down as Eddie stared at the fridge. Buck watched his silhouette outlined by the light in front of him. His eyes roamed over his broad shoulders as Buck rubbed his right thumb into his left palm. He’d felt those muscles under his hands and now he couldn’t stop thinking about it.

After far too long to be casual Eddie turned from the fridge and came back to the table with two beers. He opened and set them both down before putting himself into a chair.

“It was worse before you got here. They both were on better behavior when you showed up. Before… it was bad. The things they said to me. I'm a father now. I know how it feels to love a son. I could never speak to Christoper like that,” Eddie said, his voice a soft snarl.

“They’re just traditional. They don’t understand it’s natural and perfectly normal,” Buck tried to reason.

“Don’t make excuses for their bigotry. My mom might not be as bad, but she let my father come at me like that. She watched. She was complicit,” Eddie said, closing his eyes. 

Buck didn’t have a relationship with his parents. It’s been a long time since he’d had a figure like that. Closest he had was Bobby and Bobby would never hate him for being gay.

“You said,” Buck said stopping and licking his lips. He didn’t know how Eddie would react but he wanted to take a risk. “You said you knew they wouldn't accept you. Have you...have you thought about telling them something similar before?”

Eddie paled. Buck could see he was holding his breath and every muscle was in fight or flight mode. His teeth clenched hard enough to make the muscles of his jaw jump. If he was any stronger he would have snapped his beer bottle in half, instead his white knuckles held onto it for dear life.

“Buck,” Eddie said, “Leave it.”

“Come on,” Buck said, not seeing the big deal.

“Stop!” Eddie yelled, sounding frighteningly like his father.

Buck’s first response was to fight back. He pushed away that feeling and focused instead on why Eddie was upset. He was scared. Buck had just seen Eddie’s worst nightmare come to life in his living room. He thought Buck would repeat it. 

“I’m not your dad, Eddie,” Buck said then with a soft chuckle added, “For god’s sake I just made out with you. Who am I to judge?”

That made Eddie look up. The heat cooled in his eyes and his body went slack. It was like he was tired of fighting this. 

“I was twelve. There was a boy on the block I got along with really well. We hung out all the time. His name was Carlos. I could tell he was different, but I didn’t care. My parents did. He came out in high school and I wasn’t allowed to see him anymore,” Eddie told him, staring at his beer while he did.

Eddie ran his hand over the back of his neck. Buck remembered the feel of that rough palm going over his own neck and a shiver went through his body.

“Did you like him back?” Buck said, reading between the lines of ‘got along really well with’. 

Eddie went tense again. He pushed his chair back from the table and almost bolted. His teeth ground together as he struggled to make himself speak. He took a few deep breaths with his eyes locked on the floor.

Eddie nodded. 

Buck respected the trust that Eddie was showing him. He knew that hadn’t been easy. Which made pushing feel even worse, but he had to know. 

“I’ll ask again,” Buck said making Eddie look up with trepidation, “Am I really the hottest guy you've ever met?”

Eddie stared at him in confusion. His lips quirked in an unamused smile. For the first time Buck saw the edge of drunkenness in his eyes. Not enough to remove logic, but enough to possibly loosen him up to have this conversation. 

“What?” Eddie asked. 

“You didn’t stop kissing me when they left,” Buck said, biting his bottom lip. He reached a tentative hand out and touched Eddie’s. Eddie didn't let go of the table, but he also didn’t move. “You didn’t kiss me like a best friend pretending.”

Eddie made a pathetic little noise in the back of his throat. 

“I’m sorry,” Eddie said, his voice breaking, “I shouldn’t have asked for that.”

“Kinda glad you did,” Buck said, forcing his fingers under Eddie’s. Eddie didn’t pull away, instead grasping onto his hand like a life line.

“Why?” Eddie asked, still staring off into space.

“Because it was a Freudian slip,” Buck said.

Eddie finally met his eyes and the storm of emotions behind them was terrifying. Buck squeezed his hand. He didn’t want Eddie to be scared. This was good, as long they were on the same page.

“I don’t care that you’re a guy. I don’t care that I don’t identify as gay, I don’t care about the fucking labels,” Buck said, knowing he had to make the perfect plea, “I just know I’m in love with Eddie Diaz and kissing him was pretty much the highlight of my life.”

Eddie’s hand came out of nowhere and Buck flinched. He thought he might get hit for half a second then he felt Eddie’s palm on the back of his neck. He was pulling Buck over the divide between them. Their foreheads meet hard enough to be called a head butt, but Buck didn’t care. The pain made this real.

“You mean it?” Eddie whispered, “Please mean it.”

Buck nodded against his head, “It’s complicated, but yea…”

“You too,” Eddie said. While he didn’t actually include the ‘L word’ in that statement Buck understood. 

“We can take it slow. I mean I know I just proposed,” Buck said which made Eddie chuckle, “But let’s take it slow.”

“Slow,” Eddie said reaching a hand up and rubbing it over Buck’s lip. Buck opened his mouth and let the digit slip between his lips. Oh, that did not feel slow. 

“As you need,” Buck said once Eddie backed away. 

“No,” Eddie said, then closed the distance between their mouths. 

The kiss was a continuation of the one they had started standing in front of his parents. They used tongue and hands were drawn over muscular shoulders. Eddie made a little groan that damn near broke Buck’s ability to think. 

Eddie pulled away, scrambling to get up. Buck panicked, watching him so full of adrenaline his heart was pounding and his hands shook, He hoped Eddie hadn’t changed his mind. 

“Tomorrow we’re picking Chris up from Abuela’s. You get to tell her and explain all of this. Then you’re telling Christopher he was right,” Eddie said. 

Buck laughed and nodded his head saying, “I can do that.”

Eddie started walking out of the kitchen and into the hallway. Buck got on his feet and stood there, unsure if he should follow.

“Where are you going?” Buck asked.

“Bedroom,” Eddie said, tossing his shirt off and leaving it haphazardly on the floor, “Coming?”

The sight of Eddie’s bare back left him speechless. He bounded after his best friend, or well now boyfriend was actually the correct term.


End file.
